Demon Streets
by Neo- kun
Summary: Dib has always seen wired paranormal stuff but when he finally gets kicked out of his house at the young age of 13 what will he do? what would happen if Nny found him? Rated T for now. JtHm CrOsS oVeR. JV owns all. Chapter 5 up.
1. Lost

**_Demon Streets... By Neo- kun _**

(Neo: This is my first JTHM and IZ cross over so please forgive me if I'm ooc with them, I'll try my best.)

(P.S: Forgive my bad spelling)

* * *

**_Chapter 1 Lost..._**

The darkness was filling in and out of the room as passing cars went by. Dib was laying still fast asleep in the cold room under at least three blankets. "I'll get you Zim..." he said softly turning as if in a fight for his life.

Dib always knew he was different even at a young age he saw monsters along the shadows and aliens in the sky. When it can down to it though every one thought him insane. Dib at first didn't mind he thought they were all to scared of the truth and so he always got a peaceful sleep... that is until Zim came.

Dib woke up for the sixth time that night looking around his room shivering Oh how much he hated that evil green monster, now his own father believed him crazy!

Giving a deep sigh he pulled his small body from the bed his bare feet now felt like blocks of ice on the hard wood floor. The young boy walked slowly into the living room making no sound when he passed Gaz's room.

"What's wrong with me...?" He said half asleep getting a nice glass of milk for himself. Dib's father was once again not home, to much work he had said before leaving his children home alone. Dib was feeling sick again he had been feeling that way when it had been Halloween and he had been toying with his dads stuff.

He was always cold now, his eye sight was more fuzzy than normal, and he kept seeing the strangest of things. Dib believed in the paranormal but now he was seeing more and more of it and as cool as it was to see a werewolf rip someone apart, it was scary.

Dib was slowly drinking down the milk now more awake.

"Maybe I'm sick or something?" Dib relaxed into the sofa. "Or maybe Zim did something to my body again!" He had almost yelled that part but covered his small hands over his mouth. 'I should really stop talking out loud to myself...' Dib thought looking to the clock on the far wall, 3am he would be a zombie at school today.

The young human set the glass down gently before laying down on the sofa looking at the clock in thought. He let himself shut his eyes slowly thinking of saving the world and becoming a hero if only for a day... but he knew no one would ever believe him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Dib get off the sofa!" Gaz hissed kicking her brother off of the soft space. "Who- Wha?" He looked around seeing her, his glasses falling from his face a little. Gaz only glared sitting where Dib used to be.

Dib looked to the window seeing it was starting to get light out side. "What day is it Gaz, Did Zim try anything?" He asked getting off the vary unclean floor. "Saturday." She said pulling out her Game Slave 4.

"Hey, Dad said he be home today." Dib almost smiled as much as his dad thought him insane it was still his father and for that he loved him. Gaz growled turning away to play. "What ever..." She said darkly from the corner of her eye she saw Dib run up the stairs.

Dib was taking off his pajamas looking for his clothes, maybe they'd go out for pizza today. He knew he should never hope as much as he did but hey he was 13 so why not.

The young human pulled on some tight black jeans. His best shirt had been ripped apart by that stupid Zim so he had to wear the kitty one his mother had given him a long time ago.

"I can't let anything happen to this one." He gave a sad smile. His mother had only given him three things in her life time, His jacket, that kitty shirt, and a small stuffed vampire. He loved all of them and wanted to keep them as safe and clean as he could.

"Dib come on, Dad's coming." Gaz yelled her voice making Dib jump. "Ok." He called back sliding on his jacket before walking down the steps.

His father was in the door way talking on the phone with a worker. "Mr. Membrane don't forget you have to be back at four in the morning." The worker said in a sing song voice. "Yes, yes I'll be right back." His father didn't seem to see him there. "Hi Dad!" Dib smiled looking up at his dad with a big smile.

Membrane tilted his head unsure of who this child was. "Oh... Dib, my insane son." He said giving a deep sigh before turning to Gaz. "Where would you like to go today?" He asked as Dib's smile slowly faded. "um... Dad it's my turn to pick." He said softly feeling all his happy thoughts slip away from his hands.

Membrane looked back to Dib moving his gloved hand to his own head. "Dib I was going to tell you this when you were older..." He trailed off as Dib looked confused. "What are you talking about...?" Dib felt himself ask.

"Well me and the people at work are kinda sick off dealing with getting you in and out of the crazy house for boys, it's coasting us a hell of a lot of money, so I'm kicking you out of the house." He said simply as Gaz gave a smile.

'She knew about this?!' Dib yelled in his mind. "But... but where..." Dib felt tears feel his eyes as he looked up at his dad. "Please tell me your kidding... I'm 13 dad... y-you can't." He gave a small sob his head drooped some.

Membrane looked away. "You have until me and your sister get back to pack your things and leave, we've both had enough of your insane thoughts and your so called seeing of the paranormal, You've been like this from the day you where born and I tried helping you... but nothing seems to work." His father took in a deep breath letting it out slowly.

"So come on Gaz lets go." He said as if he hadn't broken his son's world. The two left with out a sound leaving Dib alone in the now dark house. How could this have happened, wasn't he a good son, He had only wanted to spend more time with his dad...

The young boy was crying softly now his tears blocking his sight as he threw random outfits into the bag he had found. "Maybe I'm having a bad dream..." He said through broken sobs wincing at the hole in his heart.

'He never loved you as a son.' a cold voice entered his mind making him shiver.

"No, it's nothing." He cleaned some of the tears lifting the bag. "He'll find me and every thing will be back to some what normal." Dib said wishing to give himself a little bit of hope.

Dib slowly opened the door it was still morning but the sky was dark with the warning. Dib walked out of his once house onto the hard sidewalk his small boots giving a light click here and there.

'They'll come find me..." Dib said again as if making a statement to himself.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dib found himself cold and alone in the far part of the city every one looked like a ghost here their voices like death and hate over nothing at all. It was late now at the most 9pm.

'I'm so cold...' He whimpered holding himself trying to warm himself. Dib looked up at the passing people none off them seemed to care about anything more than getting to where they were going.

"Please..." He gave a small beg wanting to see his sister and father walking to him to take him home. He felt hungry because he hadn't eaten all day his head hurt because some one found it funny to hit him and he wanted to sleep but knew that if he did his stuff would be gone soon after.

As he closed his eyes slowly he felt as if some one was watching him but he aloud his body to fall into an uneasy sleep no longer caring.

* * *

(Neo: Tell me what you think and thanks for reading, Chaper 2 coming soon... I think.)


	2. Found

**_Demon Streets... By Neo- kun _**

(Neo:Wow guys Thank you for all the lovely reviews I never thought I'd get so many.)

(More than likely most of the updates will be done in my spare time, with so

much school work it makes it hard to up date.)

(P.S: Forgive my bad spelling.)

* * *

**_Chapter 2 Found..._**

Dib felt some thing hard tap his back as if he we're A dead animal or some thing. Dib made A small sound telling who ever was there that he was indeed alive. "Are you lost...?" A dark confused voice asked.

Dib slowly sat up looking around, this was not good... what if this man kidnapped him?! Dib thought shifting onto his feet. He could feel his heart trying to rip out of his ribcage.

"No... I'm waiting..." Dib said his eyes wide with unsure fear. The man said nothing walking into view. He was A tall male with dark cold eyes, His hair was as black as the sky above them, and his skin A sickening yellow color. Dib gave A light shiver at the sight.

"Waiting, for who?" The man asked looking down with A bored look.

"M-my Dad..." Dib said softly why was he so fearful, he had fought Aliens and even meet rat people, but there was some thing about his eyes that made him vary uneasy.

"Hmm, so your dad leaves you here in the middle of the night?" The man almost sounded worried as he closed his dark eyes. "Well no... but, who are you any way?" Dib asked shifting his feet on the cold cement hearing the light click of his small boots.

The older male reopened his eyes looking taken A back. "Oh how rude of me, My name is Johnny C. but seeing as your A child you may call me Nny." He gave A small nod as if his statement was conformed.

Dib tilted his head 'Nny as in kneecap?' He thought to himself. Should he tell this Johnny guy what his name was?, well it would be really rude if he didn't...

"My name is Dib... Dib Membrane." He said in a soft voice loud enough for the dark man to hear. "Hey, like the ice cream?" Johnny asked moving his bone like hand into his pocket.

Dib felt himself give a small laugh like the child he was, He had seen that in the store a week ago and He even tried some of the ice cream.

Johnny gave a small smile but it vanished as soon as it came. "You could say it's like the ice cream. It's spelled the same way." Dib said he didn't feel as afraid as he had a little while ago he even smiled.

"When did your father say he'd be back?" Nny asked leaning against the wall next to him after all he didn't really have any plains. Dib sat still his smile slowly leaving his lips. "I don't... know..." Dib said softly his mind back tracking the events that had played this morning.

Johnny looked down at the young boy he was no bigger than Squeegee, a few inches taller but still a kid, and he seemed like a good one at that.

"He t-told me he was... sick of dealing with me... He doesn't want a-a crazy son..." Dib said under his breath feeling tears in his golden brown eyes. Johnny thought for a moment was that his heart he felt? He moved a hand to his chest looking confused, Why was it feeling this way?

Dib was giving small sobs shivering all over making Johnny get that feeling again. He felt bad for the boy even sad if you could put it that way but how, He Never felt bad or sad for another human.

Johnny was fighting yet another war in his head now how ever It was a war for this boy. Half of his mind wanted to help the young boy... But the other half knew that he couldn't take care of a child.

Dib looked up at Johnny tears still in his eyes and Johnny felt his cold heart melt. Giving a deep loud sigh he looked over Dib. "Come on you can stay with me till... your father looks for you." Johnny said his dark voice was much softer now more relaxed.

Dib was shocked at the least, This man hardly knew him yet invited him to his house. "Y-you don't... have to do that..." He said trying to clean his eyes under his glasses.

"...no its fine..." Johnny said it was way to cold to let Dib stay here, he would most likely freeze to death if he where to be left.

Dib felt a shudder as the cold winter air blew.  He moved his arms around himself to keep warm. Dib gave a vary small nod walking over to Nny slowly. Johnny gave him another sigh. What had he done?

XxXxXxX

The two of them walked up to a 24/7 in the old part of town. Dib had never been here but it was more run down than where he lived... or was it where he used to live, he was unsure.

"Are you trusty.... hungry...?" Johnny asked as they meandered into the store. Johnny would have to buy healthy food when Dib was asleep, after all a child couldn't live off of chips like he could.

Dib gave another nod feeling bad for having his new 'friend' (if you can call him that) buy him food.

"Pick what ever you want... I'll get us some fiz-wiz..."Johnny said holding back the yell of enjoyment when fiz-wiz was brought up. Dib looked up at the tall selves moving his small hands up and standing on his tip toes. There on the top shelf was cheesy chips his favorite.

Once Dib's hand had gotten a hold of them almost falling as he did so, he gave a happy sound. He made his way over to the counter where Johnny was waiting for him. "Is this ok?" Dib asked holding out the chips for the older male. "Sure." was all Nny said as he was handed the bag.

They paid the employer and set off for Johnny's house, They didn't talk all the while both were far lost in their racing thoughts drinking down the cold cherry fiz-wiz.

Dib saw a dark run down house an Omanis feeling came from there. "Well here it is, not much to look at but It does its job to keep rain out." Johnny said opening the door slowly. "I'll tell you what rooms not to go in when we get inside." He gave a soft sigh letting the boy walk in front of him.

'what is he going to think?' He asked himself his voices where all gone even Meat had given up on him yet he still felt as if one was there. "WOW!" Dib said truly amazed at the living room, It was like Halloween!, blood spots every where and spider webs.

Johnny almost laughed this kid could go from being afraid to amazed in only a short time. "You can sleep on the bed in that room..." Johnny didn't hold back the amusement in his tone at all.

Dib looked to the door giving a small smile, maybe Johnny was a vampire or something there was blood every where. The young boy opened his bag of chips munching on a few as Johnny hand told him all the rooms he could enter and all the ones he could not. This one door to the far right was a big no no.

Dib had fallen asleep as Johnny rambled on about the house. Johnny looked over the boy, did he kill him with words? no, he was asleep. Johnny gave a light half smile. Shit he needed to find a blanket that wasn't covering a body now.... Maybe he could ask Squee.

* * *

(Neo: After much thought and a can of soda I think its best to not make this into a ZaDr. As much as I love to read it, I would by far mess up my CrOsS oVeR Idea way to much. So I'm sorry ZaDr lovers maybe one day I'll make A  story for you. Chaper 3 coming soon... I think.)

(Side note: IcE cReAm Is GoOd)


	3. Squee

**_Demon Streets... By Neo- kun _**

(Neo:I give you enjoyment yes?)

{Happy holiday.}

(P.S: Forgive my bad spelling.)

* * *

**_Chapter 3 Squee..._**

Dib leaned into the warmth his face against something soft maybe the sofa. He slowly opened his eyes to see a fluffy blanket over his thin body. "wha...?" Dib asked lightly shifting under the blanket blinking a few times. Where was he again...?

He felt over his face, his glasses must have fallen of or something while he was asleep. Dib gave a small sigh seeing the fuzzy out line of a dark room and it all came back to him. He was at Johnny's house. The young boy felt around the sofa finding his glasses faster than he thought he would.

"So your awake...?" Johnny's voice came in from the far corner light as if on air. Dib slid his glasses on to get a better look at the male that was covered in shadow. "oh, yeah..." Dib gave a shy nod like most children.

Nny felt himself smile again at how this young boy was acting. "...How did you sleep...?" Nny asked he wasn't one for small talk but he felt the need to ask. "I slept vary good, how about you?" Dib smiled tilting his head as Johnny slowly walked over to sit next to him.

"I don't sleep." He said simply copying Dib by tilting his own head thinking maybe this helped the boy think. Dib looked confused. 'He doesn't sleep... Wow he must be a vampire' Dib thought amazed. Nny stared at the boy. 'Why is he looking at me like that?' Nny asked himself waiting for a voice to answer him but they didn't, was it true that they we're all gone?

"What day is it?" Dib asked suddenly. "Saturday, Why?" Johnny questioned back shifting his heavy metal plated boots around in thought. Dib looked to the loud click of the metal on hard wood before looking back over to Nny. "well... I have school and, I don't want to miss it." He said softly into the blanket still feeling sleep in his large golden brown eyes.

Johnny gave a nod he was not good at the whole trying to be sane thing but so far he hadn't snapped so maybe that was a good thing. "Um... Nny are you feeling ok...?" Dib asked looking at Johnny. 'He looks kinda out of it.' Dib thought shifting a little closer to the older male trying to find the reason why.

Johnny looked over to Dib taking in a small breath of air. "I'm sorry, Would you like something to eat...?, I went out to get a few thing and it would be a waste if you didn't eat anything." Johnny said softly getting up having the young boy that close to him made him feel vary uneasy.

dib gave a bright smile up at his new 'friend'. "Yeah." He said pulling the blanket off shivering. "I'd keep that on, It's snowing out side and last time I checked snow means its cold." Nny felt himself smiling as Dib snuggled back into the warmth of the blanket.

"Oh no!" Dib said looking around. "D-did I leave my bag when I came home with you Nny?" Dib asked turning his gaze to the taller male who was looking vary confused.

Johnny snapped out of his confusion fast walking over to the door. "This thing?" He asked holding up the small bag. Dib gave a deep sigh and relaxed. "Yeah that's it... can I have it back now?" He asked and as he said this the bag was lowered in front of him. He slowly took the bag looking up at Nny with the biggest smile he could come up with.

"Thank you." He said making Nny look confused again. He had never been thanked before and now he felt himself feeling vary pleased.

Nny walked back over to the other side of the sofa looking blankly again trying to hide his happy feeling. "So would you like something to eat or what?" He asked softly looking at the floor.

"Yes please." Dib said digging around in his back sliding on a pair of black gloves to warm his hands up.

"What would you like to eat... I got pop-tarts... and I think I got something called lucky charms...?" Johnny asked thinking of what the hell a lucky charm was.

"Can I have a pop-tart and some milk?" Dib asked pulling his small jacket tighter around himself. "Milk...? let me go see." Johnny said walking off a few doors opening and closing in the far background.

Dib tilted his head in confusion.

After a few more moments of lost thought he heard Johnny come back.

"Sorry I had to see if the milk was still good." He said sounding happy as he handed over the glass of milk and the pop-tart being sure not to have his skin touched by the child. Dib gave a nod and a smile drinking down some of the milk. "Nny... What are we doing today?" Dib asked before eating some of his food.

"Hm... Well I thought maybe you'd like to meet Squeegee." Johnny tapped his chin in thought. "He could use a friend if you wouldn't mind." Johnny looked back over to Dib who was trying to eat the whole pop-tart in one bite.

"Squeegee....?" He asked with a mouth full of pop-tart drinking what was left of his milk.

"You can call him Squee for short. He's a scared little boy that lives next door and he's always alone, I can't see him every day because I have... 'work' and this way you two can play when I'm away." Johnny said with a nod at his plan.

"But how long are you away when your at work." Dib asked setting the glass to the side. "Not long most of the time." Johnny said as Dib gave a sad nod. "Your not going to work for whole weeks are you...?" He asked sadness in his voice. 'Did his father not spend time with him... was he always working?' Nny asked himself looking the boy over.

"No I don't work whole weeks, Two days at the most." Nny said this was going to be harder than he thought after all taking care of a child while killing people didn't sound easy.

Dib looked happier at the words Nny had said sitting up more to pull his boots back on because he had kicked them off in his sleep.

"Ok are we going to go see Squee now?" He asked excited about meeting someone his age. "Sure." Johnny gave a small smile walking over to the door opening it for the small boy as they walked off to find the child named Squee.

* * *

(Neo:So Sorry for the wait, all of you are so nice. School has been a living hell but I do believe I'll live. Chapter 4 coming soon... maybe.)

(Side note:I'm so bad at chapter names it's not even funny anymore, one must ask if it ever was.)


	4. A new friend

**_Demon Streets... By Neo- kun and Beta: Medusa3139 _**

(Neo: Sorry if they seem OOC but I do that some times. Don't worry I'll try making them IC later on in the story:)

(I Have found a beta! oh and my com was broken but it's fixed now. Chapters should be coming sooner now! but try to remind me I forget stuff fast.;)

* * *

**_Chapter 4 A New Friend..._**

Dib almost ran out the door in his excitement. He, like most children got happy over little things. Playing happened to be on the top of the list. Johnny closed the door behind him not even bothering to lock it. "So where is he?" Dib asked looking up at Johnny almost puppy like.

Johnny could feel his lips forming into a smile. "Right next door, I'll go get him." He said as Dib gave him the biggest grin the maniac had ever seen. Johnny held in a sound of amusement as he made his way around the house. Dib nodded after the older male as he walked next door and sat down on the ground waiting.

Poor little Squee was hiding under his bed listening the yells of his father reverberate around the room. "W-why do you think daddy's so angry Shmee ...?" Todd asked softly, holding the dirty old bear close to his small chest.

"I know he's mad at mommy for buying all those pills but she said she needed them... no Shmee we can't hit daddy in the head like the Scary Neighbor Man did." He almost laughed at how Shmee was acting. He was dragged out of his thoughts by the sound of a window opening. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand as he heard a familiar voice.

"Squeegee...?"

Johnny's dark voice entered the room followed by the soft clicking sounds of steel toed boots on the floor.

"Squee..." came the soft voice of the young boy hiding out of view. Johnny walked over to where Todd was hiding. He was so close that Todd could see the dark blood stains on his neighbor's boots right in front of his face. "Why are you under the bed?" Johnny asked before hearing the loud rude yells of the boy's father. Signing he watched as Todd crawled out from the space, slowly getting to his feet.

Johnny waited for the answer to his question. Squee looked as though he was afraid to tell Johnny what had happened to his parents, "Daddy's mad at mommy..." he stated softly, a small hint of sadness in his big eyes that where now locked onto the floor.

Johnny growled, about ready to go off on one of his rants. "Worthless pieces of human flesh..." He hissed but stopped when he saw Todd look up at him with fearful eyes. Johnny had balled his fists in rage but he willed himself to relax at least a little.

Todd, seeing this, let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in. "Come on, I've got some one I'd like you to meet." Nny said, trying to smile, only to make the boy shiver in fear. 'Damn, must have come out crazed again... have to work on that...' He thought, walking over to the open window and jumping out. Squee looked out the window to see Nny looking up at him.

'Does he really want me to jump out of here...?' He looked at Nny confused.

Johnny gave a huff, pulling out his black gloves. He slipped them on holding out his hands. "Come on Squee." He ordered, trying not to glare even though he knew the boy was afraid of, well, every thing.

Squee took in a deep breath. He didn't want to use the front door because he didn't want to get yelled at by his father, so he really had no choice. He jumped out of the window thinking he was going to fall to his death only to find himself in thin arms.

Johnny felt a shiver run up his back at the feeling of another human touching him. He bit his lip setting Squee down in a flash trying to rid himself of the feeling. Squee, now on his feet, didn't really know what to say but he knew this was a big thing to have Johnny will himself to touch another human even with the gloves on.

"He's waiting." Johnny said, starting to walk away after giving Squee another smile, this one less insane.

Todd followed the maniac. "Who's he?" He heard himself ask out of childish curiosity. Dib, hearing footsteps, looked over his shoulder to see Johnny and a boy about his age walking up to him. He readjusted his glasses, which were beginning to fall off. Johnny gave a nod for Dib to get up, which the boy did, and began to shyly approach them.

"Squeegee this is Dib, Dib this is Squee." Johnny stated. A small smile crept onto his face as he watched the two boys looked each other up and down.

"I-it's nice... to meet you." Squee said, half looking at Johnny. Dib quickly smiled, not feeling too shy anymore. After all he was known to be the loud kid with the big head. "It's nice to meet you too." Dib replied in a friendly way. Squee smiled back at Dib. So far he hadn't been picked on, so this must have been a good sign.

Johnny nodded to himself, "I'm going to be cleaning for a few hours... Dib can you and Squee play while I do this?" he asked, looking down at the young boy whose glasses were once again slipping off.

Dib looked at Johnny and nodded. "Ok," he said, turning back to Squee. "Do you want to play tag?" He asked, not sure if talking about aliens and Bigfoot would be a good first impression.

Johnny saw Squee looking happy for the first time in his life. He could have commented on how nice it was for his neighbor to smile but he held it in, not wanting to mess up the moment.

As soon as the two boys started their game, Johnny left.

"1... 2... 3... 4..." Dib called out. It was true that you needed more than two people to play tag but it wasn't as if they had any other friends. Squee was pleased with his hiding place, having found a nice bush to stand behind. It was a perfect spot for him as the light could still reach him over there, so it wasn't dark and scary.

"Ready or not here I come!" Dib said starting to walk away from the tree.

Unfortunately for Squee he saw a bug on the leaf next to him. He freaked out and ran out in plain view. Dib managed to quickly tag him. "You're it," he said playfully to his new friend, who in turn gave a soft laugh as he went to the tree to start the next round.

Dib couldn't remember the last time he had ever had this much fun with another kid before. Nothing could ruin his day... or so he thought.

"Gir get back here!"

The young boy froze, for there across the street stood none other than Zim.

* * *

(Neo: I'm sorry for the really really really late update and that it's not that long, I'll make the next one longer. Chapter 5 coming soon...)

(Side note: A bIg ThAnK yOu To My RiVeWs WhO aRe StIlL rEaDiNg!)


	5. The enemy

**_Demon Streets... By Neo- kun and Beta: Medusa3139 _**

(Neo: Enjoy.)

(P.S:Testing sucks so much! I haven't had time to do anything fun. T.T lucky for me and you that's OVER.)

* * *

**_Chapter 5... The Enemy._**

'Zim... What is he doing here!? He's going to mess everything up!' Dib's fumed silently to himself as he locked eyes with the green alien on the other side of the street. Lucky for him, Zim was being distracted by Gir.

"No Gir, we must blend in oh how we must blend... and stop sniffing Zim's feet!" Zim yelled trying to move the green dog away from him. "Hey Dib I found y-" Squee was cut off as Dib dragged him behind a bush. "Ssshhh... He'll hear you..." Dib said covering Squee's mouth with his hand looking over their hiding spot for a second.

He lowered his hand a bit as Zim walked up the sidewalk. "What are you talking about Dib?" Squee asked a fearful creeping into his large black eyes. Dib looked down at his friend, mentally kicking himself. 'Well... I can't hide it for ever. Even if he calls me crazy.' Dib felt his lips move apart for a soft sigh.

"The enemy..." he said simply, looking around to see if Zim was still there. Lucky for him Zim had left. "Enemy?" Squee ducked down as though something dangerous was about to happen.

"W-well yeah. You see Zim... the kid that was over there... well..." Dib trailed off. 'What's wrong with me? I've never had a problem with telling people before. Maybe it's from all the negativity?' He thought.

"Well what...?" Squee asked, still waiting for his new friend to finish.

"Zim's an alien sent to earth to destroy the human race and take over the planet!" Dib stated touching the soft grass that lay under his hands.

"Squee!"

Dib tilted his head in light confusion over the sound, "so that's where you got that nickname from..." He said softly under his breath, watching the boy shift up a little. "You think I'm crazy now... don't you." Dib asked letting his golden brown eyes look down.

Squee shivered in fear.

"N-no... it's really scary though... I mean I've met aliens and they're pretty mean..." Squee whispered. Dib looked at him in shock.

'H-he believes me... Some one really believes me.' Dib thought, smiling. He was about to express his happiness when he felt someone come up from behind them

"What are we doing back here?" Johnny asked, confused.

"Squee!" Squee exclaimed, falling backwards. He felt like he was going to die right there.

Johnny laughed softly and stood up. "So are you going to tell me?" he tilted his head, waiting for an answer.

"W-well uhh..." Dib rubbed the back of his head, not really sure.

Nny held back his mild annoyance. After all Dib was still only a kid.

Squee looked up at Johnny, feeling the hair on his neck stand as he glanced back over at Dib.

"Y-you see there's this k-kid named Zim and..." Dib trailed off. 'What if he kicks me out too...? I'll be all alone after that and I'm sure the hobos would rather eat me than help me.' Dib thought once more, not looking at his friend.

"Is this Zim guy picking on you?" Johnny asked, his fury slowly rising.

Dib held in a wince, pushing all his thoughts and fears aside. 'If I want to be a paranormal investigator then I have to stop thinking that everyone will leave me.' Dib concluded as he looked up at Nny.

"He's an alien." Dib said blankly.

Dib got up, waiting for Johnny to yell at him and call him unrealistic, but nothing happened.

Johnny seemed to be in deep thought, his dark rimmed eyes no longer looking at the two boys but off into the distance.

Nny sighed, "an alien huh?" he smiled knowingly.

Dib smiled back shyly.

"Yeah... He wants to take over the world but I keep messing up his plans." Dib stated, his pride beginning to swell.

Johnny laughed softly before moving a gloved hand over the child's head. "Good." He said simply before hesitantly patting Dib on the head, pulling his hand away afterward.

Dib blinked.

'My own dad never did that...' Dib thought, shifting slightly on his feet, deciding that he rather enjoyed the contact.

"Well I got most of the cleaning out of the way..." Johnny said to himself gazing up at the sky.  
Dib thought for a second before turning back towards Squee. "Hey Squee can I ask you something?" Dib asked. Squee nodded.

"What's your real name?" Dib asked. His glasses once again began to slide down his nose, causing him to push them back up.

"Todd." Squee said, a small smile forming over his lips.

"I like Squee better." Nny reminded him, still looking at the sky.

Todd nodded.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot!" Johnny snapped his fingers, causing the two boys to stare at him.

He smiled, "we don't have any more food and I know growing boys need it... right...? Yeah they do..." he contemplated.

Both Dib and Todd nodded in agreement.  
"Ok... well we need to go shopping then." Nny said digging into his pocket. He pulled out a few bloody bills.

"I'm going to get the car... and 'find' more money in the house..." Johnny said running off.

Squee looked down his eyes widening. 'I forgot Shmee!' he thought.

Dib was once more sitting on the grass taking off his glasses. "Hey Squee. You think my glasses are to big...? I mean they keep falling off and..." Dib looked over at Todd to see the boy looking out of it.

"You ok?" Dib asked putting his glasses back on.

Squee's dark eyes glanced back at Dib, then to his hands.

"Yeah... I forgot Shmee. My teddy bear." Todd said looking at his house. "I don't want to get him though. At least not with mommy and daddy fighting," he sighed, thinking.

"Oh..." Was all Dib could think of saying. "It's ok, I'm sure he won't mind that much." Todd responded.

They both jumped slightly when they heard a rumbling sound. They turned around to see a small gray car pull up.

"You coming?" Johnny asked, opening the door from his side.

Dib nodded getting back up.

"Come on Todd." Dib smiled lightly.

Squee shivered, nodding unsurely as they walked towards the blood splattered car.

* * *

(Neo: Well now that my testings over I'm Free! and with this freedom I'll make new chapters Yeah! Chapter 6 coming next soon...)

(Side note: A bIg ThAnK yOu To My RiVeWs WhO aRe StIlL rEaDiNg!)


End file.
